walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jeanette (TV Series)
I swear if she dies I will be so upset she is my home gurl! --Cheese45 06:20, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Jeanette's status Will Martin (extra) told me on facebook that Jeanette wasn't there that episode (inmates), so her status should be left unknown. ThatGuyWhoLikesTWD (talk) 16:45, February 17, 2014 (UTC) *Got confirmation on the same thing from another extra, though she mentioned that Jeanette is supposed to be "assumed dead", similar to what the casting director told all of the S3 Woodbury extras. We're never gonna see Jeanette again. Actress was most likely not available for filming. It happens. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 16:57, February 17, 2014 (UTC) stupid asses. She died in the bus. Just because she wasn't seen doesn't mean she's alive. I'm sure she is one of the walkers who attack Glen and Abraham in the corn fields anyone else spot a Jeannette like figure there? *I don't think that was her. The clothes that the walker was wearing kind of resembled the clothes that Jeanette was wearing when she fled the prison, but the walker's hair looked longer than Jeanette's. Regardless, I think that we should just assume that Jeanette is dead since it's unlikely that she will appear, whether she is alive or a walker, the rest of this season since there's only 2 episodes left, unless, unlikely, she's seen/appears at Terminus. 20:17, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Interview Some people have asked for an interview with Sherry Richards in regards to her fate. However, she Tweeted that she is not allowed to do interviews (probably on behalf of her agent or something). We'll probably never get an official confirmation on her fate other than the casting director informing the prison extras that all the people on the bus are dead (and assumed dead if they didn't appear - like Denny Ainsworth, Hannah Moore, and others due to filming issues). --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 19:21, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Status Why I am changing Jeanettes status to unknown. Im talking about Season 4, Episode 8. Jeanette leaves on the same bus Bob and Maggie search to find Glenn. Although there are lots of bloody corpses and maybe one belongs to Jeanette, we never knew what happened to her. Did she escape and we never saw her again? It is a possibility. Could she have been killed on the bus or killed when she escaped? Maybe. And yes. I do believe that she will never be seen again on the show, it is unknown what happened to her. Thats why Im changing her status. --TheControversial33 (talk) 18:31, December 30, 2016 (UTC) Hi this was settled a very long time ago with Jeantte's status you havent been round long enough for that and the bus scene indicated all Prison Residents and Woodbury Residents where all dead. --Bailey16 (talk) 18:35, December 30, 2016 (UTC) Going off what Bailey said, production team used bus event as a way to kill off all remaining background survivors from prison community. Whether they appeared or not, everyone is dead, including Jeanette, hence the extra bloody corpses on the bus. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 21:00, December 30, 2016 (UTC)